


Teardrops And Apologies

by artgirl130



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Tugging his knees up against his chest, Keith continued to cry, unaware of the echoing sound that they made down the corridor from where he hadn’t shut the door properly.“Keith?”At the sound of his name, Keith’s head shot up, teary eyes widening at the sight of Lance stood in the doorway staring at him with concern etched onto his features.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Teardrops And Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think.

Keith bit back a sob, hand clasping his mouth shut as his body racked with sobs trying to force their way out of his mouth. Why? He cursed as he looked at the scrawl spread across his skin. Why him? There were very few recorded instances where a soulmate rejected their intended but here he was, stuck in space while his soulmate mooned over an indifferent alien princess. Fantastic. He was making history by being rejected, not that Lance even knew about their soulbond. At least he didn’t think he knew. Keith made sure to keep almost all of his skin covered around the other Paladins in case any of them caught on.

He himself hadn’t realised until a month ago when they’d been doing a team building exercise and he noticed the all too familiar scrawl all over Lance’s arms when he had shed his jacket, Keith had been about to copy him but seeing the writing had made him freeze, ice filling his veins, and shrug his jacket back onto his tensed shoulders. After that he’d been extra careful about showing bare skin around the others to ensure that Lance remained oblivious. Telling him would just hurt Keith more because Keith believed that Lance would reject him then continue to chase Allura right in front of Keith. Or worse, laugh at him.

Tugging his knees up against his chest, Keith continued to cry, unaware of the echoing sound that they made down the corridor from where he hadn’t shut the door properly.

“Keith?”

At the sound of his name, Keith’s head shot up, teary eyes widening at the sight of Lance stood in the doorway staring at him with concern etched onto his features. Instinctively he pulled away, trying to shrink into himself away from the blue paladin. “Go away.” He mumbled, face pressed against his jeans.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Lance asked, crossing the room and laying a hand on his shoulder. Keith lashed out with his arm to push the other away only to realise his mistake when Lance grasped his wrist tightly. Keith panicked and tried to get away before Lance could connect the dots but just as he pulled himself up onto his knees the other boy’s eyes widened and a soft, “Oh.” Escaped his lips. They stood there staring at each other, neither knowing what to do. It felt like an eternity before Lance spoke up, voice wavering, “Keith... I- I’m sorry.”


End file.
